


Beautiful Accident

by KaiOhMy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:06:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiOhMy/pseuds/KaiOhMy
Summary: Suho and Chen have been toying with each other for several months. But when they actually develop genuine feelings for one another, they find it difficult to express their affection.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Kudos: 19





	Beautiful Accident

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by Suho and Chen's duet for the OST of the Chinese film titled _Beautiful Accident._ I thought the song had such a cute concept and decided to sort of apply it to them. This is a favorite ship of mine and I hope you like it too! I made sure to make it extra fluffy but I still made sure to add a moderate amount of kink. Enjoy! (reuploaded from asianfanfics)

Chen had Suho pressed against the wall of the dressing room, grinding his hips and kissing him hungrily. They had been waiting to go on stage before a concert, and took the liberty upon themselves to nurture their lust in a secluded corner of the dressing room. Chen rested his hands in the dip of Suho’s waist, getting lost in his hips. He purred as Suho’s fingers slipped around his waistband, pulling their bodies closer. Chen sucked on his bottom lip, his hyung shivering at the gentle touches that ran across his hips. The younger groaned as Suho’s tongue invaded his mouth, tasting him thoroughly. He could feel that Suho was slipping away, but Chen did not want to stop. 

Pressing his hips into Suho’s, Chen smiled into his mouth at the feeling of Suho’s hard cock pressed against the fabric of his jeans. Chen placed his hands on either side of him, palms pinned flat against the wall. He was latched onto Suho’s mouth like a leech, not wanting their lips to depart. Chen tasted him and Suho’s mouth was sweet, leaving him eager to lap up his sugar coated lips. Suho leaned into him before placing his hands upon Chen’s chest, escaping the confines of his hands. Chen was reluctant to pull away from him. Suho’s breath ghosted over his lips as he spoke,

“We should go…”

Suho rolled his eyes as Chen pouted, leaning in for a final kiss. Chen released a groan, Suho taking his bottom lip in his teeth and pulling back at a torturous pace. They fell apart, Suho straightening his collar and smoothing down his shirt. Chen flexed his hands, his thirst not yet quenched, his hunger not yet satisfied. Suho jerked his head in the direction of the door,

“Come on, we have to be on stage soon.”

Suho reached out his hand and Chen begrudgingly took it. He was desperate for more, but he would have to endure his hunger for just a little longer.

…

It had been several days since EXO had performed the last concert of their tour and they were finally back at their dorm. Everyone was equally exhausted as Suho dragged his luggage into his and Sehun’s room. Telling himself he would unpack later, Suho collapsed onto his bed with a sigh of relief. His eyelids grew heavy, dipping into unconsciousness just as Chen burst into his room. Suho groaned and rubbed his eyes,

“Go away Jongdae....” He burrowed deeper into the blankets only to have them being pulled away from him as Chen crawled into bed beside him. Suho shrank away.

Chen whined in response, _“Ah wae?”_

Suho shoved him playfully, “I’m tired, that's why!”

Chen snuggled closer to him, eyes glinting mischievously, “Well Sehun left to go shop for food with some of the others, so he won’t be back for a while…” Chen delivered a quick nip to Suho’s ear, “We’ll have some time alone, so I figured that we could use it to our advantage.” Before Suho could protest, Chen was straddling him, kissing his neck. Suho couldn’t suppress a smile at the feeling of Chen’s body pressed against his own.

It had been going on like this for months; the constant push and pull, give and take. Suho did not know exactly when it happened, but he and Chen had found themselves growing closer, until they were using each other to release their pent up hormones. They were each other’s toy. They were nothing more than friends helping each other relieve themselves of sexual tension.

Chen began to unbutton Suho’s shirt, but Suho caught his hands in his own, hissing a warning,

“Jongdae….”

He and Chen had never reached that far. They had been good, they had kept their clothes on, they had stopped themselves from going all the way; despite Chen’s persistent antics to get Suho into bed. Chen whined into Suho’s lips, running his hands along his chest. Suho knew that Chen wanted more, but Suho was careful. He knew that if they had sex that it would only complicate things. He knew that if they had sex that they could get into trouble. Suho wanted to, but he knew that a line had to be drawn.

But Chen did not make it easy for him. Suho threaded his fingers through his dongsaeng’s hair, capturing his lips in a heated kiss. Each moment he spent alone with Chen, it grew harder for Suho to resist him. They wanted each other so bad, and yet they were starving themselves of each other, refusing to give in to temptation.

Suho cherished their relationship, knowing each other’s boundaries no matter how much they tried to push past them. Nothing deeper than messing around with one another, toying with each other. But there was a nagging feeling in the back of Suho’s mind that felt as though this casual play wasn’t enough, that there was something more that he wanted to become of this. Something was there, something they could not yet identify, that they could not quite grasp, that they could not quite find the courage to face.

Chen eventually pulled away, however reluctantly, from Suho, leaving him glassy eyed and lips slightly swollen. He rolled off of him, sighing resonantly and fixing his gaze upon the ceiling. Suho shifted onto his stomach and propped himself up on his elbows, studying Chen’s face intently. His features were perfectly crafted, carved and smooth, cut just right. Suho’s mind cooled, despite the gnawing ache in his chest remaining inflamed by desire. Suho huffed, butting his head against Chen’s shoulder.

“What?” Chen nudged him back and Suho arose from thought,

“I just think you’re beautiful.”

Chen rolled his eyes, “You’re only saying that because you’re tired.”

Suho yawned sleepily, “Maybe...”

Chen scoffed, aiming a shove at his shoulder. They wrestled playfully for a moment before they found themselves curled into each other, Suho resting a hand on the younger’s chest. He felt Chen’s lips press against his scalp just as he was welcomed by the gentle arms of sleep.

…

Chen teased him relentlessly. He lusted for him and he could never quite help himself from asking for just a little more from him. Chen knew that Suho would cave, he just had to push him past his breaking point. 

Chen wanted him. They engaged in so many sinful activities, yet there was a sense of purity about him. Which only made Chen want him more. He knew that Suho wanted him too and he figured that it was only a matter of time before he finally cracked. In the meantime however, Chen played with him like the toy he wanted him to be.

Each time they passed each other in the hallway, Chen would sweep his hand across Suho’s thigh or graze his hand with his fingertips, swaying his hips as he walked away. He whispered to him sweet nothings, before abandoning him all hot and bothered to endure his arousal on his own. Every time their lips met, Chen would pull away just as Suho was about to offer him more, leaving his hyung in a flustered state of dissatisfaction and desperation.

Chen tortured him, and he found satisfaction in Suho’s bitter demise. He knew he was cruel at times, but it was worth Suho’s agony if that’s what it took to break down the defensive walls he had built around himself. Chen relished the whine that slithered past Suho’s lips each time he pulled away; leaving him wanting more, always leaving him wanting more. Chen was persistent, replaying his sexual fantasies in his mind’s eye, reminding himself of his ultimate goal. But Chen was patient, each time coaxing Suho closer to the edge, to the brink of his desire.

…

For weeks on end they were each other’s toy, teasing each other incessantly. And yet they never gave in. Neither one of them wanted to be the one to finally cave. Suho enjoyed Chen messing around with him, yet he could not help but wonder if their games were ever going to end. They were both unwilling to admit their affection even though they both knew that they were attracted to one another. Suho was desperate for Chen’s honeyed voice and curved smile. Desperate for more than just a taste of his lips.

Suho often found himself wrapped in a cloak of thought. _What is the worst that can happen?_ He itched to feel his skin pressed up against Chen’s, to feel the warmth of his breath on the back of his neck. And yet it was wrong. It could ruin their relationship. It could ruin their careers. Suho kept reminding himself that what they were doing now was harmless. But if they took it a step further, it became dangerous.

But Suho could not get away from him. Each moment spent with Chen suffocated him with an overwhelming sense of affection and intimacy. Each moment he spent alone Chen never failed to invade his mind. He was infatuated. They jeered and laughed and poked fun at each other, leaving Suho yearning for closeness. And no matter how hard he tried to ignore it, the ache in his chest only intensified.

Chen would come to him with teasing hands, intoxicating him. Suho’s instincts wanted him and no matter how much they played with each other, it still wasn’t enough. It grew harder to control over time; Suho only fell in deeper. He grew scared. Scared that he was too weak, that his desire was stronger.

He feared that this fatal fantasy would consume him. 

Chen and Suho were alone in his and Sehun’s room. Sehun had gone out for a drink with Kai, leaving Suho and Chen to their own devices. They sat facing each other on Suho’s bed, locked in a tight embrace. Chen took the elder’s bottom lip in his teeth and pulled back, receiving a needy moan from his hyung. Suho felt him smile into his lips; no matter what, Chen never failed to be obnoxiously pleased with himself. He flinched as Chen’s hands crept beneath his shirt, running his palms over his smooth torso and weathered skin. Suho faltered.

“I know you want to touch me…” Chen’s hot breath ghosted over Suho’s lips as he spoke, pausing to swipe his tongue along Suho’s jaw. He breathed huskily, giving Suho’s ear a chaste kiss before nipping it softly and making him shiver. His heartbeat lept in his lips as Suho found his hands invading Chen’s milky thighs. His hands traveled further, leaving goosebumps in their wake. Suho tasted him and drank him in, his blood boiling hot. A euphoric and almost deranged thrill rushed through his fingertips. Suho felt a tug at his naval. 

Chen pulled away insidiously. A smirk flirting with his lips as he stood. Suho knew what he was doing. Knew that Chen was retracting in one of his agonizing attempts at torturing him. Suho’s groin twitched. He was not escaping him this time. Grabbing his wrist roughly, Chen squeaked in surprise as Suho tugged him back onto the bed, pinning him down and straddling him, gasping as Suho engulfed his neck in hungry kisses. There was a strange feeling in his fingertips, coming through and taking over his senses.

“Junmyeon…” 

Suho cut him off abruptly as his hand suddenly gripped Chen’s groin. He yelped sharply as Suho ran his hand up his thighs to meet in the middle, massaging the growing bulge in his pants. Shuddering breaths escaped Chen’s lips as delicate fingers outlined his jawline and a hot tongue licked along the cusp of his ear. Suho felt his own member harden as he palmed Chen through his pants. Chen squirmed beneath him, rolling his hips into Suho’s palm.

But Suho’s mind was laced with confusion as Chen’s hands pressed flat against his chest and pushed him away, pulling him from instincts to reasoning. Suho paused, still towering over the man beneath him,

“Hyung…” Chen’s voice faded quickly. 

“What’s wrong?” Concern stained the question as Suho gazed down at him with a furrowed brow.

“Are… are you sure this is what you want?”

Suho grinned and, without replying, he tore Chen’s shirt open with his hands. He was a prisoner to the heat, unable to resist his temptation. Chen reacted eagerly, frantically pulling Suho’s shirt up over his head and biting his lip at the pale skin that hid underneath. Chen’s breath grew ragged as a hot tongue licked a thick stripe from the base of his neck to the bottom of his ear,

“I want you inside me _now._ ” His breath came out in laboured gasps, gazing up at Suho with hooded eyes. For so long Suho had trusted his own self-control, but now, he had no sense of it. Without hesitation, Suho’s hands sprung to Chen’s waistband, nimble fingers loosening a leather belt and tearing away the jeans and boxers that clung to his body. After removing the remainder of his own clothing, Suho paused, only for a moment, to gaze down at the boy beneath him. Chen panted deliciously, his cock already leaking.

He reached over to the nightstand, opening the drawer and pulling out a little bottle of lube. After coating his length with a thick layer, Suho forcefully spread the younger’s legs apart, running his hands along Chen’s honeyed thighs. He gripped the base of his cock, his head pressing up against Chen’s tight opening.

“Ready?” Suho asked. Chen swallowed hard, nodding in reply. Without further hesitation, Suho drove into him fast and hard. Chen’s lips released a piercing moan as Suho tore into him, entering him without preparation. He gripped Chen’s wrists as he writhed beneath him, pinning them above his head. Suho leaned forward to capture his lips in a heated kiss. Their tongues twisted and their breath mingled, Chen’s whole body jolting with each snap of Suho’s hips.

Suho found a steady rhythm as he gripped Chen’s wrists tightly, nails biting into his flesh. He strained against Chen’s tight walls, gritting his teeth as he pounded into him. Tears sprung up in Chen’s eyes, arising a sense of satisfaction in Suho. He drove deeper, stretching Chen brutally. Persistent whines evaded Chen’s lips as Suho breathed shakily, Chen’s tight walls hugging his thick cock. But his dongsaeng’s whines gradually subsided into pleasured moans, Suho rolling his body seamlessly into sharp thrusts.

Suho found himself reeling, completely consumed by the sense of pure pleasure that riddled its way into every corner of his body. He had felt incomplete, so desperate to quench his thirst; and now he was finally drinking deeply, indulging in the man beneath him and relishing the taste. He finally released Chen’s wrists, rolling his head back with a groan. Suho gripped Chen’s waist firmly as lewd gasps ushered past his lips. Suho watched his dongsaeng hungrily. Chen’s fists were grasped the sheets which only seemed to encourage him. A predatory instinct clouded Suho’s mind, and his hand found a clasp around Chen’s throat.

His fingers tightened sadistically as Chen squirmed with pleasure. Suho choked him lightly, his stomach coiling in ecstasy. His member pulsated, engorging itself inside of Chen. He loosened his grip, allowing Chen to regain his breath only for Suho to regain the hold on his neck, pounding into him faster and harder. Chen choked on his own voice as Suho held it captive in his throat. It felt good to be cruel. Chen’s hips twitched, sending waves of pleasure sweeping through Suho’s entire body. Suho’s fingers were pressed firmly against Chen’s windpipe. Chen was reeling with ecstacy. But Suho wasn’t finished with him.

Pulling out hastily, Suho released him. Chen’s eyes were fogged and glassy, chest heaving. Suho grabbed a fistful of Chen’s hair, dragging the poor boy onto his hands and knees. Chen moaned resonantly as Suho positioned himself behind him, gripping his hips tightly. Suho sank into him slowly this time, tasting Chen’s voice as he leaned back onto Suho’s cock.

Suho leveled out before pulling back until only his tip was inside of Chen, then snapping his hips forward forcefully. Chen drove his hips back in time with each thrust. They set a steady pace, arising the echoing sound of skin slapping against skin. Suho pounded Chen from behind; his hand clutched a fistful of his hair, thrusting into him blindly. Chen arched his back blissfully as Suho pulled his head back, fingers intertwined with his rich hazelnut hair. Fat beads of sweat slicked Chen’s back and blossomed at Suho’s temples.

Suho trembled violently. His breath became rougher, his heartbeat became faster. A familiar sensation coiled in the pit of his stomach, lust racing through his veins like a bottle of spirits. With a final snap of his hips, Suho buried his cock deep inside of Chen. He came inside of him with a sinful moan, creamy cum dripping hot and sticky down his thigh. Panting, Chen spoke,

“Keep going…” He gasped, the hint of a plea staining the corners of his voice. Suho continued to thrust into him deeply, their bodies slicked with juices. Suho continued to pull his hair, their hips smacking together wetly. Chen’s voice reached its peak and his body quivered. With a final thrust of Suho’s hips, and with a sharp tug at his scalp, Chen came. Hot cum shot out onto the bed sheets beneath him as he released himself through gritted teeth. 

Suho finally pulled out, cum evading Chen’s entrance and flowing thickly down his thighs. They lay there panting for a moment before cleaning up hastily. They collapsed back onto the bed, and into each other. He found refuge in Chen’s gentle arms. Suho curled into him. Touched his cheek. Turned his head. He knew they would have to head back into reality - but Suho did not want to go too far into it, not too far away from this. Here there was a sense of distance from reality, and closeness to each other. Suho attached his lips to Chen’s mouth. This time Chen did not feel the need to pull away, did not feel the need to tease him. This time Chen kissed him back. Without intent, without greed; it had no purpose beyond its own beauty. And in that moment, Suho loved him.

They lay there in a comfortable silence, finding comfort in each other’s breath. No words were needed to fill the gaps or dust out lonely corners. They simply existed. Suho found warmth in the man that lay beside him, seeking heat from his still perspiring body. Their breathing slowed. The evening ripened. 

Suho’s eyelids grew heavy as the night was swallowed by darkness.

...

Chen opened his eyes groggily, stretching his arms above his head in a lengthy yawn. He shifted his weight and turned his head to find Suho sleeping softly beside him. Sunlight filtered through the window and crept across the floor. Chen smiled. Thoughts of the previous night flooded his memory. He and Suho had finally gotten what they wanted, they had finally fulfilled their desires. Chen rubbed his neck and he relished the memory of Suho’s hand on his throat. A twinge of doubt fluttered in his chest. What if it had all been a mistake? What if what they had done was wrong? What if their friendship was ruined?

Guilt fluttered in his chest as he made a valiant attempt to reassure himself. But Chen’s thoughts were poisoned by panic. _What have we done?_ There was no way that their relationship would be the same, no way that their relationship could go back to the way it was. Chen had thought that he knew what he wanted, but now he wasn’t so sure. He had acted impulsively, irrationally. Chen studied Suho’s face, everything was different, everything had changed. Would they even be able to speak to each other, meet each other’s eyes?

No. Chen and Suho had been friends for years. They had been there for each other through thick and thin, surely they wouldn’t abandon each other now. Chen’s panic eased, finding comfort in the soft lines of Suho’s face. A wave of affection washed over him. He was overcome with a sense of tenderness, an unfamiliar feeling that had once been foreign to him. Chen had been so sure of himself, but now he found himself struggling to distinguish his own feelings.

Suho’s eyes fluttered open as he woke up with a groan. He rubbed his eyes blearily, turning his head to face Chen with a tired smile,

“‘Morning beautiful.” Suho yawned resonantly before burying his face into Chen’s shoulder. Suho snuggled closer to him, bringing his face closer to Chen’s. Chen closed the space between them, kissing him warmly. He leaned into him, not wanting his skin to feel the cold air of loneliness in the absence of Suho’s lips. It was soft and gentle, their mingling morning breath bringing comfort to Chen. He was careful and deliberate, kissing his hyung tenderly, gingerly, willing him not to pull away. Chen clung to him, experiencing a newfound reassurance that Suho was here to stay.

When Suho put distance between their faces, Chen held tight against him.

…

It had been several days since Suho and Chen had slept together and still Suho worried. He feared that Chen only wanted sex, that he didn’t want something deeper than that. Something that meant more. Suho quailed at the idea of him wanting more from Chen, something that Chen was not ready to give. But Suho’s feelings towards Chen intensified, only this time Suho wanted to do something about it. Suho wanted to nourish the bloom of affection that had blossomed in his chest. He yearned for closeness, and not just the closeness of bodies.

And yet he was still unsure if that was what Chen wanted. Suho wanted to go past the boundaries of friendship, to push past into another realm. Too many times had he taken out his phone, tapped out half of a text, erased it. It was maddening. He wanted Chen so bad, he simply did not know what to do with himself. He wanted to do something with Chen, he wanted to draw Chen closer to him, to be drawn closer to each other. And not just as friends, but as two people teetering on the edge of falling in love.

Suho breathed deeply - inhaling sharply, exhaling steadily - mustering up the courage to approach his dongsaeng. Suho set his jaw. He just had to do it. He stopped pacing his room to gather himself before placing his hand on the doorknob, gripping it tightly, and pulling the handle. He walked on rubbery knees, his body tensed and humming. He found Chen in the kitchen, running a glass under the tap. They spoke lightly for a moment until Suho steered their conversation into more favorable territory. Heart beating erratically, he spoke,

“Let’s do something together. Just the two of us.”

Chen raised an eyebrow and sipped his water carefully before replying,

“Like a date?”

Suho felt his face flush. He rubbed the back of his neck and trained his eyes upon the floor,

“Yeah.”

Chen grinned, “Okay.” His smile reached his eyes then; a flicker of light on dark water.

They eventually decided to spend some time in a small cafe and wander the streets of Seoul. It was mid morning and the air was rich and balmy. They walked side by side, taking their time, and taking all of Suho’s willpower not to grasp Chen’s hand. Their fingertips brushed between them from time to time, sending shivers tracing cold fingers down his spine. Suho felt flustered; he had held Chen’s hand before - they had even slept together - and yet he couldn’t even manage to conquer the simple feat of taking his hand in his own.

They reached the cafe, Suho subtly adjusting the mask hugging his face to better hide his nervousness. They ordered promptly, Chen treating himself to a strong coffee and Suho feeling inclined towards a matcha latte. They sat across from each other, at a table that drank in the sunlight. They sipped lightly on their drinks as they fell into a familiar sense of ease. Suho forgot why he had even been anxious in the first place. Being with Chen felt so natural, so normal. And it was, it was just like any other time they spent together. 

They spoke lightly and laughed loudly. Suho had been nervous by simply labeling it as a date, when in reality, it was just two friends enjoying each other's company, two friends who shared the same sense of unspoken feelings lying just beneath the surface. Suho blew on the steam that rose and curled from his mug gently, smiling softly. He lifted his gaze to find Chen gazing at him intently.

“What?” Suho asked.

Chen shook his head with a quiet grin, “I love it when you smile.”

Suho quirked up an eyebrow with a sly smirk, “Kim Jongdae are you flirting with me?”

“Maybe…” Chen took a long sip of his coffee, never once breaking eye contact with his hyung.

Suho huffed, “You just want me to pay the bill, don't you?”

Chen laughed, “That too.”

They talked for a little longer, Suho resting his chin on the heel of his hand. He paid the bill after they finished, abandoning the dregs at the bottom of their mugs. They ventured outside, wandering through the bustling streets. Suho felt a ripple of surprise as delicate fingers curled themselves around his hand, Chen’s warm palm embracing his. Suho smiled to himself as Chen fixed his gaze upon the ground, trying in vain to hide his flushed cheeks and idle embarrassment.

Suho held Chen’s hand shamelessly, venturing further into the city swollen with sun. They walked without purpose, straying into a lonely park. The sun crept higher and the shadows tightened around their corners. Trees lined the weather worn walkways, soft petals of cherry peaking shyly from their buds. They paused at the base of a cherry tree, the branches creaking with the gravelly voice of a rusty typewriter. Chen turned to face him, and the jagged energy from the café returned.

Suho curled his hands around Chen’s waist and laced his fingers in the small of his back. Chen’s gaze was pinned to him, a smile adorning his lips. Suho tugged him close. Unspoken things bloomed in the back of his throat, then went cold. Suho swallowed his words as he pressed his lips to Chen’s. Chen clutched at Suho’s shirt and tipped his head back, leaning into the kiss. It was soft and gentle. Instead of an expression of lust, it was an expression of tenderness. Their lips were laced with innocence. 

Being with Chen had once given Suho a sense of vertigo, but this felt different. It felt exhilarating. They explored each other; absent of wandering hands, of wandering intentions. Suho cradled Chen’s hips, and he used the union of their lips to speak to him. And yet it was simply a kiss. It was modest and benign, without a trace of burden or adherence. Suho drank in the bliss that dripped from Chen’s lips, kissing him passionately - just because they could.

They broke apart, the hold around Chen’s hips finally slackening. Suho pressed their foreheads together, bringing up his hands to cup Chen’s face. Suho’s breath ghosted over his lips as he spoke,

“I want things to be like this all the time.”

Chen pressed their lips together once more, long and hard. Breaking away, he settles his chin upon Suho’s shoulder,

“Me too.”

Any inkling of fear that had infected Suho’s mind, vanished. Instead, he simply held Chen close to him. The sky was now hard fought, leaking blood. The city stained crimson by a violent sun as two bodies held each other in the shelter of a cherry tree.

…

Chen had never felt so close to someone; in body and in mind. Suho had felt comfortable enough to confess his sadistic fantasies to Chen, buying them new toys to try; Chen often sporting a welted neck and bruised knees as a result. And yet Chen felt himself falling into him. Suho always managed to make him laugh, to make him smile. Whether it was his bad jokes and ridiculous sense of humor or simply hearing him sing, Chen always found another reason to love him.

The other members didn’t seem to mind, although Chen could certainly do without Baekhyun and Sehun’s relentless teasing. Xiumin was always reminding them to be careful not to expose their relationship to the public while Kai, Lay, and Kyungsoo quietly supported them.

Chanyeol found them painfully cute, always coming up with ridiculous date ideas for them and gushing over how precious they were. Chen was positive that Chanyeol would not find an ounce of innocence in them however, if only he knew of the sinful activities they often engaged in. 

But overall, Chen was happy. Thoughts of him made his fingers curl and his chest ache; it filled his chest like a heartbeat and threw off the rhythm of his breath. He and Suho had never been closer. They found happiness in one another, always finding new ways to please each other. Suho gave Chen a sense of comfort and giddiness, and Chen couldn’t get enough of him.

The air was crisp with the raw edge of spring as Suho and Chen returned to EXO’s dorm. Dusty evening sunlight filtered through the windows, filling empty space with a warm glow. They had just gone out to dinner, indulging in gimbap and generous amounts of soju. The remaining members of EXO had gone out for the evening as well, and Suho and Chen were pleasantly surprised as they were greeted by an empty dorm.

Chen bit his lip as Suho grasps his hand, dragging him clumsily into his and Sehun’s bedroom. They stumbled through the doorway, Suho not hesitating in sealing Chen’s mouth shut with his lips. Chen ran his fingers through Suho’s smokey black hair, lust pouring down his neck and dripping down his back. Suho’s tongue invaded his mouth, deepening the kiss further by leaning forward and making Chen lean back. Chen’s hands are pale from grasping Suho’s shirt, until Suho broke away. His words drove deep beneath Chen’s skin, and it falls from his lips so effortlessly,

“I’ll make you innocent.”

Suho leaned up against the doorframe, undoing his belt buckle as Chen slid down onto his knees. Chen’s nimble fingers popped open the button of Suho’s jeans, hastily unzipping his pants and roughly pulling them down to Suho’s thighs. Chen traced a finger over the large bulge in Suho’s underwear, Suho’s ragged breath tugging at his ears. Chen slipped his hands past Suho’s waistband and pulled out his half hard erection.

A grunt slipped past Suho’s lips as cold air hit his hot hard on. Chen grinned, tenderly running his fingers along Suho’s shaft. He gazed up at his hyung with hooded eyes before enveloping his mouth around his angry red tip. Chen flicked his tongue over the slit, receiving rough hands on the back of his head in response. Chen leaned forward, taking more of Suho into his mouth while flattening his tongue to stroke underneath. Suho pressed his lips together and his hips jolted compulsively. Suho let his head fall back as he began thrusting into Chen’s mouth. He felt the pressure of Suho’s hands on the back of his head, pressing Chen further down to the base of his cock. Chen could already feel Suho dripping into his mouth.

Suho rammed his cock into the back of Chen’s throat, a particularly rough snap of his hips sending Chen coughing, removing himself from Suho’s cock with an erotic pop. Chen only hummed, sliding off of his dick with a sinister smile. He nuzzled his cheek against Suho’s thick member, sending shivers down Suho’s spine. Chen stood, drawing close to Suho’s ear before parting his lips to speak, 

“I’m your toy…”

And with those words, Suho grabbed a fistful of Chen’s hair, shoving him carelessly onto his empty bed. They tore at each other’s clothing, pressing their heated bodies together for only a moment before Suho withdrew. Chen quivered with anticipation as Suho removed a box of toys from underneath the bed. Suho forced him onto his back, Chen waiting patiently as Suho lifted his arms above his head. Purposefully and deliberately, Suho tightly tied his wrists to the headboard and attached a thick leather collar to his neck. Chen strained against his heavily shackled wrists, Suho not pausing to stop until Chen was bound in leather and chains. 

Chen’s body squirmed and his hips wriggled, overcome with the desire to please Suho at any expense of himself. Suho gazed down at him with a sadistic smirk. He pulled out a fleshy pink object, slender and slightly ribbed. It took only a moment for Chen to realize that it was a vibrator. Suho was sure to thoroughly coat it with a thick layer of lube, carefully running his fingers over the slicked silicone surface. Chen flinched with excitement when Suho flicked the switch, the slender vibrator issuing a soft hum. Chen itched to feel it inside of him, for the sensual vibrations to hum against his tight walls.

A whine slipped past his lips as Suho pressed the tip of the vibrator against Chen’s narrow opening. He fidgeted as pressure was applied, the steady thrum of the toy purring against his tight entrance. Chen twitched uncontrollably, bucking his hips as Suho mockingly traced small circles around his twitching rim. Without warning, Suho plunged the vibrator hilt deep inside of him.

Chen’s whole body convulsed with ecstasy, arching his back with lewd gasps. Vibrations pulsed throughout his entire body, reaching every nerve ending inside of him. Almost as soon as Suho had rammed the toy inside of him, he removed it, leaving Chen gasping for breath and legs quivering. Chen whined as Suho brought the vibrator to his lips, swiping his fleshy tongue in a thick stripe along its length. Suho met his gaze,

“You like that baby?”

Chen nodded briskly before choking out the words, “Again,” he panted abrasively, “Please.”

Suho teased him some more, bringing the vibrator to press against his opening as if he was going to enter, but taking it away at the last second. Chen trembled, glittering beads of sweat gliding across his perspiring body. He strained against the bonds at his wrists, the leather and chains digging painfully into his skin. Suho entered once more, deeper this time. He moved the vibrator forward and back, thrusting it into Chen at a delicate pace. He tortured Chen brutally, never going as deep or as fast as he could. Chen trembled incessantly, desperate for a release.

Suho removed the vibrator once more, determined to leave Chen unsatisfied. Out of breath and short on words, Chen whimpered pathetically in an effort to prompt Suho into refilling the newfound emptiness inside of him. Suho grinned maliciously,

“Beg.” He ordered.

Chen could only pant, glassy eyed, in response.

Unsatisfied with Chen’s reply, Suho brought his hands up to his dongsaeng’s chest. Chen yelped as Suho tweaked one of his nipples sharply and bit down hard on the other. Tears sprung up in his eyes as Suho pulled away,

“I said. Beg.”

Desperate to please his hyung, Chen found his voice, “Please, Junmyeon, I need something inside of me…”

Chen was overwhelmed by a sudden rush of euphoria as Suho finally answered his plea. He felt a violent thrill as Suho rammed the vibrator deep inside of him, thrusting it in and out, gradually picking up speed. Chen was reeling, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he balanced on the edge of an orgasm. But just as Chen was about to slip past the boundaries of pleasure, Suho tore the humming toy out from inside of him.

Chen lay limp upon the bed as the buzzing of the vibrator came to an abrupt halt, Suho flicking the switch to turn it off and tucking it away. Suho kissed him softly, gently. Lips traveling downwards, Suho planted lingering kisses upon Chen’s neck, shoulder, chest, and stomach. He paused, licking up the fat beads of sweat that clung to Chen’s perspiring body like dew. Chen shuddered as Suho’s fingertips grazed his twitching member, before bringing his hands to his own groin.

Suho sat back on his heels, trailing his hands sensually down his stomach. He gazed at Chen hungrily as he began to stroke his throbbing member. Suho’s fingers curled around his own girth, pumping his hand at a menacing pace. Suho breathed shakily as Chen reeled at the tantalizing sight before him, pulling against his leather bonds, straining to get closer. Chen’s mouth watered as precum blossomed from the slit in Suho’s tip, desperate for a taste. Suho pumped his arm and rocked his hips, thrusting into his hand; precum dribbling down his shaft and slicking his fingers. Chen smothered the unholy moan that threatened to escape his lips as Suho pleasured himself.

Suho never once broke his gaze from Chen’s delicious frame. He paused, plucking the small bottle of lube perched on the nightstand. Chen inhaled sharply as Suho gripped Chen’s member tightly, pouring the contents of the bottle onto his cock. Suho rubbed it in thoroughly before coating his fingers with lube. Chen bit his lower lip, watching as Suho sat on the bed, legs spread wide apart. Suho then proceeded to prep himself. Entering one finger, then two, stretching himself in preparation for a much thicker girth. Suho scissored his fingers and groaned slightly as he entered a third finger, loosening his tight walls.

“You ready?” Suho asked. Chen nodded briskly, earning a chuckle from his hyung as Suho straddled him, legs on either side of his waist. Chen clenched his teeth as Suho slowly sat on his dick, deep welts forming on his wrists in his eagerness to feel himself inside of Suho. Chen bucked his hips as he sank further down. Suho gulped strangled breaths of air, pausing for a moment before he began to roll his body. Suho sighed with satisfaction as Chen began to thrust into him, in perfect rhythm with his smoothly rolling hips.

Suho quickened his pace, sliding up and down Chen’s slicked member. Chen drove deeper, Suho’s whole body jolting each time he thrusted upwards, beating against his tight walls. Suho moved up and down his cock, Chen moaning shamelessly as Suho swiveled his hips. Suho placed his hands on Chen’s chest, nails biting into his skin. Chen breathed shakily as Suho raked his nails across his torso, leaving deep red trails in their wake. Chen thrusted harder, finding a masochistic bliss in the biting pain Suho inflicted upon his tender skin.

Pleasure riddled its way through Chen’s spine as the sinful sound of Suho’s moans greeted his ears. Chen shuddered, infected by a sense of impurity as Suho’s nails drew blood. The elder’s pace gradually slowed, pausing to catch his breath before removing himself from Chen with a faint pop. Suho leaned into him, incarcerating his lips in a heated kiss. Chen raised his head, reaching for his lips. But Suho pulled away maliciously, Chen struggling against his restraints for just one more taste of his hyung. Suho then brought his fingers to his mouth, coating them thickly in saliva before trailing his hand beneath Chen’s groin.

Chen squirmed as Suho inserted a finger, past the knuckle and hilt deep. He sighed with pleasure as Suho moved his hand forward and back, curling the digit torturously. Suho’s finger was soon accompanied by another, scissoring them in an effort to loosen him. It felt good to have Suho inside of him, preparing Chen for what was yet to come. It excited Chen, making him shiver with anticipation. Chen arched his back as Suho thrusted his fingers in and out of him, soon adding a third. He ground his hips into Suho’s hand, willing Suho to drive deeper and stretch farther.

Once satisfied with how Chen’s tight walls complied, Suho removed his fingers and once again reached for the small bottle of lube. He rubbed it in thickly, until his member had a slick coating of it. Chen panted in excitement as Suho then retrieved a heavy leash, the hooped chains glinting maliciously in the dim light. Suho clipped it to the metal ring that hung from Chen’s thick leather collar, pausing to whisper in his ear,

“I want you to look at me…”

He readjusted the shackles on Chen’s wrists before positioning himself outside of Chen’s eagerly twitching rim, clutching the leash’s grip firmly. Without warning, Suho drove deep inside of him, fast and hard. Chen released a piercing moan as he felt his flesh stretch and skin tear, squeezing his eyes shut and letting his head fall back. Tugging the leash harshly, Suho forced Chen’s back into arch, forcing him to lift his head and meet his eyes sternly,

“Look at me Jongdae.” 

Suho pulled back before snapping his hips forward once more, Chen nodding obediently. He let his eyes roam over Suho’s body as he pounded into him. Muscles tensed and rippling underneath his pale skin. Suho pounded into him roughly, giving the leash a sharp tug every time Chen’s gaze wandered or his head hung back. Chen gasped for breath, bucking his hips and tightening his walls deliberately in an effort to please his hyung.

Chen swallowed his moans as Suho’s eyes explored his body ravenously, driving deeper and thrusting harder. Chen reeled in the impurity of it all, overcome with pleasure. Suho felt so good inside of him, delicious sounds issuing from their joint bodies. Heat arose from them in waves as Suho unexpectedly hugged his body closer to Chen’s, releasing his grip on the devious leash. Chen yelped as Suho gripped his thighs and tugged him closer, burying his cock deep inside of him. He stretched Chen’s legs flat against his chest, taking the shape of a simple “V”. Suho held Chen’s honeyed thighs tightly as he quickened his pace. Pathetic whimpers and moans slipped past Chen’s lips each time his body jolted with Suho’s sharp thrusts.

He felt Suho’s fingers find a clasp around his throat. The elder choked him softly, applying a gentle pressure to his windpipe; Suho deriving sexual gratification from inflicting pain upon him. Chen sputtered helplessly as his hyung leaned forward, pounding into him at a blinding speed. Suho’s fingers tightened as Chen reached the brink of his euphoria. Gasping for air, Chen’s body tingled and burned. His legs quivered and his body trembled violently as ecstacy finally tore itself from him. Chen came with shattered moans as he hit the peak of his orgasm, hot cum splattering between their bodies.

Suho’s body lurched into his thrusts, trading speed for depth. He finally released Chen’s throat, and with a final snap of his hips, Suho came inside of him. He pulled out, panting heavily as thick, creamy cum gushed out from Chen’s opening. They caught their breath for a moment before cleaning up, Chen rubbing his aching wrists when Suho finally removed the confining leather cuffs. They got dressed, only to flop back onto the bed in an exhausted heap.

They snuggled close, Suho leaving a soft kiss on Chen’s high cheekbone and burying his face in his hair. Chen rested his head on Suho’s chest, breathing deeply and reminiscing blissfully. He felt like he was floating, detached from his own body. How could he have gotten this lucky? In the beginning, they had only sought each other out for a good time, but instead, they accidentally fell in love with each other. Suho had allowed Chen to understand what love was, letting Chen own the ability to love bravely. He gazed at Suho intently, reawakening the tenderness he felt for his hyung. Happy or bad, Chen wanted to stick with him. He wanted to embrace and be grateful for all of life regrets, to simply let love be life’s partner.

Suho met his gaze warmly, planting a firm kiss upon Chen’s scalp. And Chen felt at peace with this intriguing arrangement he found himself in, as he snuggled closer to his beautiful accident.


End file.
